


Enigmatic Charms (James March x Reader)

by Kriadyn



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story x Reader, Countess Elizabeth, Donovan - Freeform, Enigmatic Charms, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iris - Freeform, James March x Reader - Freeform, James and Elizabeth rivalry, James is nice sometimes, John Lowe - Freeform, Liz Taylor - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sally - Freeform, Tristan - Freeform, ahs hotel, american horror story - Freeform, devils night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriadyn/pseuds/Kriadyn
Summary: One night while meeting with Countess Elizabeth, you meet an oddly charming man. Elizabeth seems to hate him but you're oddly curious about him...





	Enigmatic Charms (James March x Reader)

The lights flickered as you tapped your fingers on the bar of the Blue Parrot Lounge, Liz keeping a watchful eye on you as she cleaned some of the glasses.

“Who are you waiting for tonight, dear?” She asked curiously, and you straightened, looking up towards Liz with a small smile.

“I’m waiting for Elizabeth.” You knew full well that she was probably busy with Donovan, and the wait was honestly a bit boring but since she had asked for you personally it was best not to disappoint. “We’re going to look at the new art exhibit that came into town.”

“I see,” Liz replied, setting the last of her work aside and taking a seat until more patrons started to arrive. “I’m sure she won’t be too long then. She does love her art.”

“A truer word has never been spoken.” A new voice joined into your conversation, and you turned to face it’s owner. A man stood before you, dressed in old-fashioned clothing and a small smirk upon his face. Liz looked at him warily, and while you weren’t entirely certain of who he was, he certainly didn’t look like he was going to harm you.

“Hello there.” He said grandly, offering his hand to you. “My name is James Patrick March, and you are?”

“(Y/N).” You were slightly embarrassed when he brought your hand up to press a kiss upon it but you tried to appear unfazed. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. March.”

“Please, call me James.” Releasing your hand, he stood tall and you were unsure of what to say next. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me.” James offered, and your mind scrambled to think of a reply. 

Luckily, you didn’t have to.

Elizabeth came strolling into the room, her beautiful red dress flowing around her as she walked up to you, placing a hand onto your shoulder and smiling before taking notice of your company.

“James.” Her tone turned cold, and their welcoming stances turned slightly hostile, confusing you at the sudden change.

“Elizabeth.” James looked at her with a face of disinterest, folding his hands in front of him. “I was just inquiring if our guest would like to join me for a drink.”

“That’s too bad.” Elizabeth replied, although her tone conveyed that she believed the exact opposite. “They’re going out with me to a gallery, so I suggest you keep yourself well and truly away tonight, as well as for the duration of their stay.”

“Wait, I’m staying?” No one had mentioned anything to you about spending more than one night within the enigmatic Hotel Cortez, but with the look that Elizabeth flashed you, the decision to remain mostly silent was revealed to be the better answer.

Liz revealed to be no help, just shaking her head at the two and resuming pouring drinks for a few guests that had seated themselves at the bar.

“Come along, (Y/N).” Elizabeth said, taking your hand and you nodded your assent. Turning back, you meant to wave goodbye as well as silently apologize to James for Elizabeth’s sudden cold behavior.

All you saw was Liz looking at you sympathetically, James March nowhere to be found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction featuring American Horror Story and Hotel, in my opinion, was one of the best seasons! I hope you like the story and if you'd like to request a story with any other characters please let me know!


End file.
